


Concious Replacment

by Clytemnestrasrevenge, MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Ethics, Halloween, Horror, Humor, M/M, Monsters, Science Fiction, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Something is...wrong with Jaehwan's boyfriend.





	Concious Replacment

**Author's Note:**

> We got the idea for this literally on Oct 29 and wrote all of it except the beginning yesterday. Aliens for my monster fetish, torturing Jaehwan for Chelsea's angst fetish uwu

The stars were bright out, Sanghyuk thought, making his way from the pet store where he worked to his car a block away. It was a sensible car, a gold Volvo station wagon that his boyfriend had christened  _ ‘the mom van’,  _ and he saw the headlights flash when he clicked the key fob. It was a bit chilly out as well, Sanghyuk wished he’d worn something other than just joggers and a t-shirt. 

The air seemed to be humming, cicadas more than likely. Sanghyuk pulled on his door handle, only for it not to open.  _ Odd _ . He hit unlock on his key fob again. The car beeped signing that it was definitely unlocked. Sanghyuk tried again. The alarm started going off.

"Dude, what the fuck?" As he frantically attempted to get the alarm to stop, others began to beeped. In fact, every car in the general vicinity was blaring its alarm. Sanghyuk looked around him. What was going on? No one even came out to see the commotion. There were no heads in windows, no residents stepping out of their homes. What kind of twilight zone had Sanghyuk just walked into? He could see a mother and child having dinner through their dining room window. He could hear men cheering at the game blaring on their tv. None of them reacted to whatever fresh hell Sanghyuk had opened up just trying to get home. 

The ground shook. It started as a light tremor, barely noticeable. It became hard to ignore though when Sanghyuk had to brace himself against the, still beeping, car. A dog was barking in one of the yards, howling like Sanghyuk had the urge to himself. It was getting too bright for nine at night. Why was it so bright? Sanghyuk looked around again, then looked up. The stars. Something wasn't right. They were bigger than Sanghyuk had ever seen in his life,  _ brighter _ than he'd ever seen. They were going on rivaling the sun. He had to be dreaming. That's what it was. Sanghyuk fell asleep in the puppy pen and was going to wake up with his boss yelling at him again. This  _ could not _ be happening. The humming had gotten louder, now a buzz in Sanghyuk's ears. He sunk against the side of his car, trying to stop from hyperventilating. He was going to die. That had to be it. He thought of all the people he hadn't appreciated today, that he hadn't given his boyfriend a goodbye kiss, that he was super shitty to an innocent pet owner. He was going to die with all these misdeeds on his hands. He went to inhale deeply again, but he couldn't even breathe. 

He couldn't breathe. His whole body had froze up. His muscles had seized and he was suffocating on the lack of air. The light had focused, circling around him. He was surrounded by an inhuman spotlight. He couldn't even look up to the source. He felt weighted down like he was made of steel. The light tightened around him, only shining on his crouched form now. Sanghyuk was finally able to breathe again, not move, but breath. He choked seeing what surely could be real. He was rising up. He hated heights! And he hated whatever sick twisted shit was happening! He would have pinched himself had he not been frozen. It wasn't even on his own will. His body was frozen without his consent. He squeezed his eyes shut when the ground was meters away. The light was blinding even behind his eyelids. The hum before was practically a deafening roar. Sanghyuk's senses were abused, and then everything stopped, all at once. Sanghyuk was shaking as he blacked out. 

* * *

"This is a good one," Hakyeon praised the ship pilot. Said pilot, Wonshik, smiled and preened before having the ship retreat again. They had what they came for. Hakyeon took the vial of blood to the lab station where Hongbin was starting the program. The creature was left locked to the lab table. Hongbin took the vial and held it up to the light before placing it into the machine. Hakyeon watched him type silently. The blood began to coagulate into a form. 

"Getting another shouldn't be hard using him. Hakyeon, move him to the cell." Hakyekn pouted his lips. 

"He's fine, Bin. I want to see the process!" The younger alien huffed, but made no further protest. 

Hongbin slid the vile into a centrifuge and pressed a button, watching it whirl around in a tight circle. The particles in the vile began to separate and Hongbin watched closely, tapping his claws against the edge of the table as though he were counting. “I’ve already uploaded his consciousness to the main frame, his emotional responses, reflexes, instincts, memories etcetera. We can have them on file to learn his reaction to stimuli as they happen,” he said. Sticking a needle into the soft top of the vile and extracting a clear, milky liquid.

“Plasma,” Hongbin explained, injecting the solution directly into the machine at his left. He managed the whole thing adroitly, in Hakyeon's unprofessional opinion, holding the syringe in one hand and pressing buttons with the other without even looking. Hakyeon watched the machine come to life chriping and singing as something began to spill from the light at its opposite side. 

First, the appendages used for standing and balance, then the stalks connected to them, surprisingly long in this specimens case. The trunk containing the specimens power unit soon followed, metacarpus and their stalks coming next. And finally, the cervix and the oddly bulbous cranium atop the whole ensemble. 

“Marvelous!” Hakyeon exclaimed, clapping excitedly. Hongbin shrugged. 

"Get the clothes from the specimen." Hakyeon hurried over to the lifeforms. His chest rose and fell softly and his heart rate had slowed since they first got him. This would certainly be a curious experiment. He came back to Hongbin with the clothes in his claws. 

"So I'm going by myself again?"

"No, we're going together." Hakyeon cooed, following close as Hongbin moved to go dress the clone. 

"The great Hongbin supervising me on a trip? Gosh I might get nervous." Hongbin shot a scowl, making Hakyeon laugh. Hongbin struggled to shove the appendages through the holes of the clothing. Dead weight. 

"I'm going with you to keep the body functioning. Do you not remember the last stop?" Hakyeon turned his head away shamefully. "You nearly killed the body because you were fascinated with the culture. You handle the talking and interacting, I handle the motor functions."

"I think it's a perfect pair for you two," Wonshik called from the controls. Hongbin didn't even turn back to him when speaking. 

"You make another quip, I will send you with him instead." Wonshik immediately stepped away to the original creature. He touched the fur on top of the head. 

"We're keeping this one alive?" 

"Yes, two specimen if there's a failure." They had the clone dressed now. Both carried him, such a heavy creature, to the lab and sat down on either side of him. Wonshik would take over the process of shared consciousness among them and the clone. 

"Do I need to go over the plan with you two?" Hongbin scoffed. 

"Go down, get another, preferably one close to the creature, then return. Its basic, Wonshik," Hakyeon easily explained. The pilot held up his claws in defense. 

"I was just making sure. Starting the procedure now." Hakyeon happily closed his black eyes. He always loved field observation. 

* * *

Jaehwan jolted awake as the front door of his apartment opened with a loud bang. 

He’d been sitting in his favorite overstuffed armchair, fluffy slippers on his feet and coziest pajamas shrouding him in warmth, waiting for his normally responsible boyfriend to get home. Jaehwan hadn’t actually planned on falling asleep. He’d meant to stay awake until Sanghyuk returned from wherever he’d gone, chastisement ready on his tongue and pout already formed on his lips. But his tired brain had nearly foiled that plan. 

“You!” He squeaked, kicking a slipper in Sanghyuks direction as the younger stumbled over the threshold. Glancing at the clock, Jaehwan found it was just past four in the morning and his pout grew stronger. His boyfriend stared at him, eyes glazed and clothes disheveled. 

“Are you drunk?!”

"And who is this?" Hongbin questioned Hakyeon in their shared mind. The latter considered what information they had gotten from their 'host'. 

"His mate." 

"That explains the fear response then. Make him calm down." 

"Are you going to do anything but tell me what to do?" 

"No." Hakyeon huffed, but did turn focus back to the seething mate. 

"No." Jaehwan, Hakyeon had found his name finally, did not calm down. He crossed his arms and somehow managed to both pout and scowl harder. 

"Are you lying?" Hongbin had the vessel shake his head. 

"Why would I lie to you, Jaehwan?"

"Because you don't want to get in trouble." Hakyeon made Hongbin move them in closer, approach the seething mate. 

"Get down, make us smaller," Hakyeon ordered Hongbin. Sanghyuk crouched to be at Jaehwan's feet, looking up at him. Jaehwan dropped the anger and looked genuinely shocked, brows raised. 

"I didn't mean to get home so late, Jae. Something happened." Jaehwan seemed to almost fall into it. Almost. He looked over the vessel holding the two with skepticism. 

"What happened?" 

No answer. 

Jaehwan squinted, waiting impatiently as Sanghyuks eyes slid out of focus. He tapped the foot that still had a slipper. Silence. “Seriously, what’s wrong with you? Are you high?” His boyfriend blinked at him. He looked like he was scrambling to come up with an excuse so Jaehwan kicked the other slipper at him with a huff. 

“I was in a... car accident.”

Jaehwan froze for an instant, panic rising in his chest. He dove at Sanghyuk, arms around his boyfriends neck and pressing kisses into his hollow cheeks as they tumbled onto the carpet in a knot of limbs. Sanghyuk felt oddly cold, Jaehwan noticed, but he wouldn’t address that yet. He was too busy searching his boyfriend for injuries. 

“Are you okay?! Are you concussed?! Is that why you sound like a robot?!”

  
  


Hakyeon had to hold Hongbin back from going into a panic. It was a pounce of joy. The mate was relieved. Hakyeon quickly dug around for the meaning of the words before assuring Jaehwan. 

"I'm fine, I'm okay. I'm just.. shaken up." Jaehwan cupped Sanghyuk's face, dripping with concern. 

"My poor baby! You should have called me or- or something!" Hongbin reluctantly followed the order to have Sanghyuk copy the motion. 

"I'm sorry, Jaehwan. I would have if I could. I'm just happy to be back to you." Hongbin gagged but Hakyeon shushed him. 

"Fear response," Hongbin warned. 

"What? Why?" As soon as Hakyeon dared to ask, Jaehwan's face contorted. Water pooled in his eyes and then dribbled down his face.  _ Crying _ , Sanghyuk's consciousness supplied. Hongbin had the vessel wipe Jaehwan's tears away. 

"Jae, what's wrong?" Jaehwan buried his head in Sanghyuk's chest, sniveling. 

“I was worried about you! I’m still worried about you! You’re the safest driver I know, and you didn’t call me, you could have died!” Jaehwan exclaimed, words choked by tears as his boyfriend pet his cheeks. He slumped over, trying to ignore how chilly his toes had become without his slippers and hugging onto Sanghyuk with all of his strength. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” he asked, for that was the oddest aspect of the situation. Anyone could get in a car accident, but Sanghyuk was the most responsible person Jaehwan had ever met. He never left the house without his phone, keys, and wallet. In that order. 

When Jaehwan had tried calling earlier, the number had been disconnected entirely. Not like his phone was off, but like it hadn’t been Sanghyuks number at all. And that wasn’t possible, Jaehwan had his boyfriend set as speed-dial number one and it had never failed to work before today. 

Sanghyuk kept petting Jaehwans head, even when the elder pulled back to stare at him, wiping tears from his face. “Baby? Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, when he got no audible response to his first question. “Is your car okay? Or did your phone break? I don’t understand, this is so unlike you!”

"We're freaking him out again, Hakyeon," Hongbin commented while Hakyeon scrambled for the right thing to say. 

"Well, if you would  _ help me _ , I could come up with responses a lot faster!" Hongbin heaved a sigh. 

"Alright fine, just because I want this to not fail this fast." Hakyeon nearly cried out in joy when he formed something coherent. 

"They're both in bad shape. The car has to be fixed, so they brought me here after everything settled. I really did want to tell you right away, I promise, baby." 

"He's not going to buy it," Hongbin criticized, earning himself another chastisement. It was the best they had. 

"No one would let you borrow theirs? Hyukie baby, I was worried sick. I thought you left or died or were cheating! You've never done this the whole time we've been together; I thought I entered some weird alternate dimension where my Hyukie wasn't mine anymore." Hongbin had to laugh. If only he knew. 

"What if you were in bed, or hung up because it was some unknown number? You wouldn't be able to do anything but sit here and wait if I had the car. I was okay. My number one goal was getting back to you." Sanghyuk held Jaehwan's hands. Hongbin made note to raise the vessel's temperature.

"I want to sleep and hold you and recover. Please let's just go to bed, baby."

Sanghyuk nodded at him and stood, helping Jaehwan to his feet in a way that seemed almost mechanical. Jaehwan held tight to his giant hands, hugging his giant body just as tightly. 

Sanghyuks logic was sound, and yet something still felt off. Wrong. It was like his boyfriend was reading a script and while the touch was comforting, it was more automatic than anything else. 

Jaehwan drew the younger towards their bedroom, only pausing for a moment to make sure the door was locked. His eyes were dragged to the window of their own volition and Jaehwan looked out onto the street. His heart sank when he saw the mom van parked whole and very much uncrashed on the curb bellow. 

“Bed?” Sanghyuk asked, tugging at Jaehwans hand. 

“Yeah,” Jaehwan replied, trying to conceal his rapidly rekindling suspicions. “Bed.”

* * *

Hakyeon and Hongbin spent the night studying. The body needed to rest, but that didn't mean they did. Hakyeon poured over memories upon memories. Every little conversation and event in this 'mans' life from his first day of 'preschool' to moving in with Jaehwan and making a happy house and home. Sanghyuk called Jaehwan cutie, sweetie, baby, Jyani, annoying. There were actually a whole list of things Sanghyuk called Jaehwan that were in fact not his name. Making that list meant getting the unwanted tidbit that 'humans' were very much sexual reproducers. There was a whole space in Sanghyuk's mind that Hakyeon avoided due to this. Hongbin helped him study up as well. Human mannerisms, body language, history and phrases. All this research, hopefully, could at least give them a halfway decent cover. They made one mistake assuming Jaehwan would be in bed. They wouldn't make it again. 

When the vessel woke up, Hongbin whined about how laborious and multistep the process was. Heart rate had to pick up again, eyes focusing properly, cells into work mode and not recovery time. Once the body had been properly awoken, Hongbin grimaced. 

"What?" 

"He's got that warm mushy feeling again." Hakyeon took over. 

"That's because you're looking at his mate. It's called happiness, you lonely hermit." Hongbin grumbled. Jaehwan was still, breathe even and eyes immobile behind their lids.  _ Beautiful darling _ , Sanghyuk's conscious weakly supplied. It was rather sweet. Hakyeon ordered a kiss to be placed on Jaehwan's face, many actually. A morning ritual Hakyeon had found in the original human's mind. Jaehwan's lips quirked up slightly in his sleep. 

Jaehwan yawned, returning to consciousness much more slowly than he had the previous night. Sanghyuk's lips were warm on his face, kissing the elder awake like he did every morning. He was blissfully happy for a few moments before the events of last night came rushing back. He opened his eyes and gave his boyfriend an appraising look. 

Sanghyuk smiled down at him, but there was no twinkle in his brown eyes. No laughter. No sleepiness either. They were dull and almost empty. 

“Good morning, sweetie cutie baby Jyani.”

Jaehwan blinked, unconsciously leaning into the hand on his cheek. 

“I have a surprise for you.”

_ That _ was something the elder hadn’t expected to hear. Jaehwan  _ adored _ surprises. “Tell me what it is! What are we doing?! Where are we going?!” He squeaked excitedly, rolling onto his boyfriend. Maybe that explained why Sanghyuk was lying. 

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to tell a surprise," Sanghyuk said through a chuckle. 

"You're good at this," Hongbin praised. Hakyeon preened. 

"I told you." Jaehwan whined. The smack he laid on Sanghyuk's chest was weak. 

"You know I hate waiting! Just tell me," he drawled out, bouncing on Sanghyuk in a micro-fit. Sanghyuk shook his head. 

"No. I can't tell you." 

"Why notttt?"

"I can't. You have to wait until we get there and see." Jaehwan crossed his arms and pouted his lips, still atop Sanghyuk. 

"Can I have a hint?" Hakyeon took a moment to consider. 

"It's a place." Jaehwan clapped, beaming down at the fake Sanghyuk. 

"Can I guess? Will you tell me if I guess?" Sanghyuk smiled up at him, hands on Jaehwan's thighs. 

"No." 

"Hyogi!" Sanghyuk laughed at Jaehwan's agony. Hakyeon praised Hongbin for the convincing act. 

Jaehwan pushed out his bottom lip, pouting as hard as he could. Where could sanghyuk be taking him? Breakfast? A hot air balloon ride? Romantic trip to Paris? His mind swam with possibilities and Jaehwan leapt off his boyfriend and zoomed in the direction of the closet. “Tell me what I should wear at least, do I need to be warm? Should we color coordinate?”

A pause from over on the bed, Jaehwan digging through the piles of clothes on his closet floor. 

“Something easy to remove.”

Jaehwan turned around, smirking at Sanghyuk, but his boyfriend's expression hadn’t changed. Still placid and calm. “Hot,” he replied, chucking a T-shirt at sanghyuk before resuming his digging. 

In the end, Jaehwan settled on a pair of black shorts and Sanghyuk’s favorite oversized blue sweater. He watched his boyfriend dress, slightly startled to realize everything he put on was white. Maybe it was part of the surprise. “Let’s get going, babycakes!”

"Are you  _ sure _ you know how to do this?" Hakyeon questioned Hongbin. Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were in the 'mom van'. The vessel was staring down at the steering wheel now that he had his seatbelts on. 

"Yes I'm sure! You only kept reminding me all night. I went through every single memory he had of 'driving'. From his first drivers test to right before we caught him. I've got this." Hakyeon relented. It was Hongbin on deck now. Hakyeon just had to have him spit out words if Jaehwan said anything. 

Jaehwan squealed at the car practically speeding out of the driveway. Hakyeon was not as pleased. 

"Are you trying to kill both our specimen?!" 

"Hyukie! Warn me next time!"Jaehwan cried through laughter. He was clutching onto the handle bar on the roof of the van. Hongbin drew a breath and delicately pushed on the accelerator. Ease down the road. Much better. Hongbin respectfully obeyed the stop sign.

"That's better. Just take it- Hongbin!" Hakyeon yelled at his body partner as he drove directly over the curb and nearly knocked the sign down. 

"Oops." 

"Are you trying to wreck your mom van now?" Jaehwan questioned, still clutching the handle bar. 

"Sorry, baby Jyani." Hongbin refused to follow Hakyeon's order and put a hand on Jaehwan's thigh. 

"You're cute with the nicknames lately." 

"Well, you're always cute." Hakyeon praised himself for the slick comeback. Jaehwan smacked Sanghyuk's arm, giggling to himself. 

"You're such a charmer today! You could have just done this without the heart attack last night." 

The relief Jaehwan felt was palpable. He didn’t need to ask about the car, everything was okay now. It was all part of the surprise! He cranked the radio up several notches and sang along at full volume, delighting in his boyfriends laughter from the driver's seat. 

“I love you, hyukie wookie!”

“That's a new one, it’s not on the list.” Jaehwan grinned broadly.

“You keep a list of my nicknames for you? That’s so sweet!” he giggled, resuming his singing as the mom van picked up speed. 

They ended up on a dirt track, Jaehwan silently praying that the suspension wouldn’t break as they bumped and rolled through high stalks of something green. 

“Is it a hot air balloon right?! Tell me we’re going to fuck on a hot air balloon because that would be the best entry for the mile high club in the history of the universe!” 

"That's your guess, sweetie?" Jaehwan was nearly vibrating in his seat looking out the window. 

"Yes! Is it not? Is it a picnic?" He gasped, "An outdoor wedding?!" 

"No, not a wedding. But it's still a surprise so just wait and see." Jaehwan rolled down the window and practically shoved his entire body out of it, beaming. 

"It's kind of sad, how happy he is," Hongbin mumbled, pensive. 

"The great Hongbin? A heart? Who would have known." The other scowled. "It's not like we intend on killing him. If he lives, him and his little boyfriend can go free. No pain, no guilt." 

"Yeah, if he lives," Hongbin reinforced. Hakyeon hummed, nonchalant. 

"Not much you can do. If he dies on the surgery table, at least he won't be awake for it." 

"And what do we do with the original?" Hongbin questioned as he had Sanghyuk park the van just before the bend of trees that their ship hid behind. 

"Let him go if he's the one that survives. One human can't create that much collateral damage." 

Jaehwan practically sprinted out of the van, quickly to Sanghyuk's side as he took his time stepping out. Jaehwan bounced with excitement. 

"Come on, Hyukie! I'm dying of suspense." Sanghyuk smiled. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." As soon as Sanghyuk shut the door, Jaehwan hugged around his waist and gave him a deep kiss full of joy. Hakyeon took over motor controls without even thinking. He was dedicated to this act and Hongbin's prudence wasn't about to blow it now. 

Jaehwan wasn’t sure his heart had ever felt more full. It must have, but he couldn’t think of any particular instance just then. Maybe when his brothers kids were born. Maybe. 

Sanghyuk locked the car and pocketed his keys, leading Jaehwan by the hand. They walked together into a grove of trees and then out again, Sanghyuk staring at nothing. There was nothing to stare at but the sky and grass. An awful wave of foreboding rapidly replaced Jaehwans elation from moments ago. 

“Baby... what’s going on?”

Sanghyuk moved behind Jaehwan, hands on his shoulders. He was tensing. 

"Close your eyes, sweetie." 

"What..?"

"It's part of the surprise. Just close your eyes and don't open them until I say, okay?" Jaehwan looked back at Sanghyuk, hesitating. His brows furrowed but Sanghyuk kissed the space between them to ease him. Jaehwan took a breath and chose to trust the clone of his boyfriend. He looked forward and closed his eyes, bouncing anxiously. 

Hongbin and Hakyeon shed their shared disguise. The fake Sanghyuk melted away into the grass, a disgusting puddle. Hongbin held a syringe in his claws. Hakyeon wrapped one of his around Jaehwan's arm. The human resisted slightly, looking even more unsure. 

"Hyogi?" Hongbin was quick to jab the needle in. Jaehwan's eyes flew open and he gasped. Hakyeon had to use all his strength to keep him from pulling away. Horror set into his expression when he caught a glimpse of the large alien. It was short lived though. The sedative set in and he began to go slack, eyes dropping and body sinking. Hongbin lifted him up and the three returned to the ship. 

* * *

Jaehwan blinked, feeling himself move. But he wasn’t walking. Something was holding him down. Or up? 

He tried moving his head but couldn’t do that either. Everything was so bright and so white... wasn’t he in a field before? Wasn’t he with-

_ “Sanghyuk!” _

Jaehwan could see him. He could see his boyfriend lying on a table that looked vaguely like stainless steel but much too dull. Brushed chrome? Was that the word? Jaehwan neither knew nor cared. 

_ “Sanghyuk,” _ he called again, still moving forward through no will of his own. His boyfriend was almost out of sight now and his eyes were closed, chest and legs bare with a narrow sheet over his lower body. Sanghyuk couldn’t hear him. 

Jaehwan began to float, his body going horizontal and then he was staring up into the brightest light he’d ever seen. It burned like having your eyes melted out of your skull would burn. He squeezed his lids shut. 

The burning got worse but it was right on his sternum now. Jaehwan tried to scream, he tried and tried and tried and no sound would come. Only light and the sound of faint whirring and humming and then the light dimmed to black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Contact MonsterBoyf:  
contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  
Contact nestra:  
Twitter: [nestras_rvng](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng?s=09)  
Tumblr: [clytemnestrasrevenge95](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com)  
Curious cat: [nestras_rvng](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
